The invention relates to a clock module of the type including a digital recorder, a time keeping oscillator, an electronic integrated circuit for operating the digital recorder and contact elements for adjusting the digital recorder.
Clock modules are known which, embedded in a plastic housing, carry all operational elements for actuating the digital recording and the time keeping operation of the digital recorder, and which at the same time accommodate the necessary batteries. Conditional on the batteries being developed essentially in the form of tablets, these modules have a disc-like shape and can be inserted into wrist watch housings of the customary construction.
In German Offenlegungsschriften No. 2,501,234, a wrist watch is known which carries several modules in the manner of a link bracelet, one of which modules carries the recorder elements, another one the current supply, a further one the electronic circuit, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel clock module.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel clock module which is characterized by a novel configuration adapting it to a greater variety of uses.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel clock module, the outside form of which is not influenced by the batteries, which constitutes an individually marketable unit, and which affords a great amount of liberty to the designer in the shaping of the module as a wrist watch, as a piece of jewelry or as an insert element into utility or gift articles.